The Beginning of the End
by Buscador de Leyenda
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Link has raised a loving family. But evil has seeped its way back into Hyrule. And it has its sight set on Link's eldest son, Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The wind blew softly, whistling a calming tune in Link's ear as he and Epona rode down the path through Faron Woods towards the little village of Ordon. He sighed in relief as he thought about the recent events that had happened. Ganon attempting to take over Hyrule. Meeting Princess Zelda and many new people. The Twilight covering the land and everyone in it. It was all too much for him.

_But it's all over._ Link thought as he went down the path. _Ganon is dead and Hyrule is back to normal. I can finally return to my old life._ He tried to tell himself.

But while Link thought all that, he knew it wasn't true. Even after Midna left and destroyed the mirror of Twilight, he still felt something inside of him. He knew the wolf was still there, waiting. Waiting for its chance to escape and be free.

_It must be have something to do with me being the Hero. _Link thought, _maybe it will always be inside me. I wonder…_

Link stopped at his old home and got off Epona, fetched an apple, and fed it to her. She neighed in contentment and walked to her laying spot. Link watched her for a second, then turned around and pulled the image of the wolf into his head. Seconds later, he took off running on all four paws.

Wolf Link howled into the air. The sense of freedom swam through him in everyway. He still had his gift. He ran in the woods a few times, than headed back to his home and saw Epona give him a stern look.

"Is it really necessary to do that?" Epona said, huffing at him impatiently.

"Oh, come on Epona. Its not everyday I can change and be free. Besides, what harm can it do? I'm just having some fun, that's all."

"Well, still, you need to be careful Link. You know how everyone in the town feels about your wolf form. Especially Rusl." Epona warned him.

Link sighed and transformed into his human form. He walked over to Epona and looked into her eyes. "I know Epona. That's why I'm going to be careful. I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Walking into the house, he stripped down to his trousers and laid into bed. Barely a thought passed through his head before he passed out into the sanctuary of dreams.

In his dreams, Link was visited Ilia, his best friend, sister, and the mayors daughter. When he attempted to talk to her, he was interrupted by Ilia. Her voice was something amazing.

"Hello Hero of Light. You have done well in your quest to defeat Ganon and save all of Hyrule from Twilight. But your task is not over."

Link just starred at her until she stopped. Then spoke. "Who are you?" You're not Ilia."

The Ilia figure smiled and said, "Correct. I am the Goddess Farore."

Linked gasped and fell to one knee, kneeling in front of the great goddess. "I'm sorry goddess. I did not know."

Farore smiled and said, "Stand my Hero."

Link stood and faced the goddess. "What did you mean my task is not over? I stopped Ganon and forced the Twilight back to the Twilight world. Must I do more?"

Farore nodded, "Yes Hero, you must. But not until later in your life. I cannot tell you what will happen, but I will give you a clue."

Link nodded and said, "What is it?"

"Be careful of those close to you. They will be used."

Link's eyes snapped open as he awoke from his dream. Sweat drenched him and he was tangled in his bed sheets. He untangled himself and sat in bed, his hand running through his hair. What Farore had told him still ran through his mind.

_Be careful of those close to you. They will be used._

Morning came. Link stepped out of his house and squinted at the bright sunlight. _Today is going to be a long day._ He thought as he climbed down the ladder and started walking into town. _Better go see everyone. They must be worried._

He arrived into town and stood there. First, he walked towards Rusl's home and knocked on the door. Rusl opened the door and said, "Who's there?"

Link smiled and said, "Don't remember me?"

The door was thrown open and before he could object, Rusl grabbed him and gave him a big bear hug. "Link! I can't believe it's you!"

Uni stepped out of the doorway. "Link? Is that really you?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Hey Uni." Link wrestled his way out of Rusl's grip and gave Uni a gentler hug. "How's the baby?"

"Good. We named her Abby. She's a real handful." laughed Uni.

Link joined in the laugh and said, "I'll bet." He turned to Rusl. "Is Ilia home?"

Rusl smiled and said, "Go on."

Link rushed to Ilia's house and knocked on the door. It flew open and there stood Mayor Bo, holding a giant pan and yelling, "I swear, the next person who disturbs me and my daughter during breakfast, I'm going to-" He stopped and starred at Link, then said, "Link. It's you…"

"Link?!?!" came a small voice behind Mayor Bo. Bo stepped aside and Ilia walked forward. Her and Link starred at each other, then she screamed, "LINK!!!" and tackled him onto the ground, hugging him to death. Link coughed as he hit the ground.

"Ilia… I missed you too…. But you gotta… gotta let me BREATH for once." Link managed as he was being strangled.

Ilia let go of him and they both stood up. "Sorry Link. I've just missed you so much. I didn't know if you would be back."

"Well, I'm back. So it's all ok." he stepped forward and drew Ilia towards him. Ilia put her head against his chest and whispered, "I'm glad you're back."

Link looked down at her and said, "Me too Ilia. Me too." And everything felt the same once again. Things were back to normal.

Deep in the afterlife, Ganon watched the scene in front of him as he stood on a cliff. He silently cursed as he saw the Hero live in front of him. "Oh, how I wish I could get my hands around his little neck…" Ganon whispered softly as he watched. He needed a plan to get out of here. And he had the perfect one.

He used some of his remaining power from the Triforce of Power to look through the future. He wasn't looking through his future, but his greatest enemy's future. And sure enough, he found what he was looking for. He smiled to himself.

"I'll use the Hero's own weakness against him. This time, I will win."

So, he started his plan of return. It would take awhile, but he could wait.

_Time to die Hero…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Link awoke to the sound of little kids running around in the house. He groaned, walked to the window, opened it, and shouted, "Settle down kids!!"

"Sorry dad!!!" they shouted back. Link shook his head in amusement and turned to his wife. Ilia laid there on the bed and smiled at him. "You know, they remind me of someone I know."

"Hey, they didn't get that from me, ok? They got that from your side of the family. Always gotta be hard headed." Link said. Ilia laughed and kissed him.

"Better get to work. I'm taking Jacob into town to get some stuff, then we'll head to the spring and let the kids swim around for a bit."

"That sounds good. You get going. We'll be ready by the time you get back"

Link smiled and said ok, kissed his wife, and headed out the door. Outside were his twins kids, Bo and Jena, playing with the dog Wolf. Link smiled at them, then turned and saw his eldest son, Jacob, practicing with his sword on the old practice dummy Link had constructed so long ago. _He's getting good._ thought Link as he watched Jacob flip over the dummy and cut its head off.

"You know that doesn't compare to a moving target, right?" Link shouted at his son. Jacob looked up and laughed. "NO! But it's better than nothing, right?"

Link laughed. "Right. Now get your stuff together. We have to head into town." Jacob nodded and slid his sword into the sheath.

Link jumped down the ladder and looked at the twins. "Now, you two be good for mom now. Do what she says and we'll go to the spring after me and Jacob get back. Deal?"

The twins shouted, "Deal!!!" and started back at playing with Wolf. Link and Jacob laughed and headed walking for the village.

They ran into Rusl, the kids godfather and Link's oldest friend, walking down the street with Abby. Abby had grown beautiful in the 17 years of her life. Jacob instantly grew nervous and tried to make himself bigger as they walked past. Link shook his head and said hey to Abby and Rusl.

"Hey Link. Jacob." Rusl nodded to them.

"Hi Link." Abby gave Link a big hug and looked at Jacob. "Hey Jacob."

"Hey Abby." Jacob stuttered and started to grow red on his cheeks. Abby laughed and started to get nervous too.

Link and Rusl looked each other in the eye and tried to start a conversation to ease the nervousness in the young kids. But when it looked like it wouldn't work, they said goodbye and left. Jacob started getting more relaxed.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Link asked his son as they waited for the clerk at Malo's Mart to get their stuff. Jacob started and looked at his father. "What?"

Link laughed and said, "You heard me. Why don't you ask Abby out? It's clear they you both like each other. Just do it."

Jacob looked down and said, "Well, I want to. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. I mean, she's beautiful. Every time I see her, I tell myself that I'm going to ask her, but I can't seem to."

Link smiled, "It's ok son. It happens. I was the same way with your mother. But you will be able to."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah."

They got their stuff and headed back home. The twins were jumping up and down when they saw their father, bugging him about going to the spring. Link looked at his wife and asked, "Were they good?"

"Well…" Ilia started.

"We were good daddy!! We were, we swear!"

Ilia smiled. "They were good."

Link kneeled in front of his kids and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"YES!!!" they both shouted.

Link stood up and said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Everyone left for the spring. While walking down the path, Link was smiling. _I can't believe how lucky I am._ Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine. He looked up and examined the sky. Something was watching him, studying him. At first, he thought it was the goddess', but something didn't seem right about it. He felt evil invade him. A thought ran through his mind_. It's happening. Farore's warning. I think it's coming true._ He looked down at his family and fought back panic. _Not now._

The evil eyes that Link had felt were coming from no other than Ganon himself. He stood on his usual spot on the cliff, watching Link in the water below. He saw Link stop and look up at the sky, directly at him. _He knows I'm watching him…_

That did not upset Ganon. His plan was nearly complete. All he needed was to motivate his prey. And he knew how.

_Soon. My time is soon…_

***

When they arrived at the lake, Bo and Jena immediately ran into the water with Wolf and started splashing around. Jacob laughed, changed into something more comfortable, and joined his siblings in swimming. Link and Ilia set up a spot and laid together, watching their kids play together.

Ilia sighed and said, "What a family. I can't believe this is all true and not a dream. You know what I mean, right Link?"

Link looked down at his wife, "Of course I do. This is the life I've always wanted for us. And now it's true."

Saying that, Link truly felt happy. This what he wanted. But some things stayed with him. The memories of his adventure still plagued him at night. Like the Twilight world. He still visited it at night. All the Twili that had suffered under Ganon…

_No. I will not think of that. My life is here now. Ilia, Jacob, Bo and Jena. They're my life now. Not all that._

He settled back down and continued watching his kids. Suddenly, a bright light shone above him. He looked up and thought it was the sun, so he ignored it. But then he looked back up at it, intrigued.

Something was strange about this light. He felt evil power coming from it. The wolf within him came up and he growled softly at it. Ilia heard him and looked up at him, concerned. "Is everything ok?"

Link came to and looked down at her. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now, let's go join the ki-"

A shout came from the spring, "DAD! JACOB'S GONE!" Link jumped up and looked at the spring. Bo was jumping up and down, pointing at a bright spot. Link noticed that the light had moved to where he was pointing and stayed there. He could barely see Jacob.

"Hold on Jacob!!!" Link yelled and sprinted to the spring, worry eating at his heart. _Not my son. Please…_

***

Jacob felt strange. He was floating in something that was like air, but it felt like water. Something was happening, he could feel it. But he didn't know what. In the background, he could hear his family shouting for him. But he didn't seem to care.

In front of him, he saw a figure appear. It was Abby. "Abby? What are you doing here?"

"I am not Abby. I am The Great Fairy and I came to you to talk to you."

Jacob started at that. He had heard of The Great Fairy, but never dreamed he would meet her. He was even more surprised when he heard what she said next.

"I wish to talk to you about your father, Link."

"My fa-father? What does he have to do with this?"

Abby/Great Fairy smiled and said, "Everything. Now, let us begin."

When Link got to the light, it instantly vanished and his son fell into the deepest part of the spring. Link dived into the water and pulled his son up seconds later. He dragged him onto the shore and started trying to wake him up. Fearing the worst, Ilia took the twins and tried to get them not to see their brother. After many attempts and losing his hope, Link saw Jacob coughed up water and started breathing. Link sighed in relief and turned to his wife.

"Let's go home. He's ok." Ilia smiled, then started crying. They all headed home, Link carried Jacob.

When they got back, Link put Jacob into his bed. As he started to leave, he heard Jacob whisper something. Something that terrified him.

"Ganon is back."

Ganon smiled. It was all going exactly as he planned. Link's son was going to wake up and realize that he needed to free himself. Luckily, he had motivation. And he knew what he was supposed to do.

_The time is coming. Not long now._

_***_

Link stopped at the doorway. He hesitated, but knew he had to. It was the only way. He had to be sure. He knocked.

A servant answered the door. "Who is it?"

"I need to see the Princess. It's urgent." Link said.

"And who are you?"

He smiled, "Tell her it's Link."

The servant straightened up and said, "Right away sir." He ran off.

Link stood there waiting. Minutes later, the door swung back open and Zelda stood there, in a nightgown. "Link? I wasn't expecting you. It's been forever. How are you?"

"Good. I've been good. Look, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Zelda looked confused. "Come in and have a seat."

"Thanks." Link stepped in and sat in a chair. Zelda sat in front of him. "What do you need to talk about?"

Link hesitated again and thought, _Should I?_ But he knew the answer.

"It's Ganon. I think he's back."

Zelda gasped. "What makes you think that?!?!"

Link took a breath and started his story…

***

Jacob awoke in a panic. Everything the Great Fairy had told him came to him in waves. He needed to leave. He jumped out of bed and snuck into his parents bedroom. In there, laid his dads old green tunic and his sword. Jacob took them, trying not to wake his mother. He left the room, putting on the tunic and putting the sword on his back. He walked out of the house feeling more powerful.

Jumping on his horse, he grabbed the reins and started off, heading for a destination known only to him. _I will free you father. I promise_

Ganon looked at the boy. He smiled to himself. _The boy has grown._ His plan was working for once.

_Nearly time..._

_***_

Wolf Link ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding as fast as he could. _No. This can't be true. Please, don't let it be true._

He stopped short of his house in front of the Ordon spring and transformed into his human self and ran the rest of the way. He turned the corner and saw Ilia standing there. She noticed him and ran into his arms, crying.

"What's wrong? Rusl wouldn't tell me." Link asked, worried.

Ilia looked at him and said, "Jacob's gone. He took your old green tunic and your old Ordon sword. I don't know where he went. I'm so sorry…"

"Shhhh… It's ok. It's going to be ok. I promise." Link said.

In the back of his mind though, he knew otherwise. _My son is going to hunt for Ganon. I must search all of Hyrule to save him._

"Ilia." She looked up at him. "I'm going to go look for Jacob. I promise, I'll bring him back. I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2…**

Jacob walked into Castle Town, feeling all excited. This was where the fairy had told him to go to find the one who could help him. It had been a long trek to get here, but he felt like it would be worth it. Placing his hand over the hilt of the Ordon sword he took from his father and walked into an alley way.

He came to a door and entered it. On the other side of the door way, it was crowded. He noticed that it was a bar and decided that he needed a drink anyone. Sitting at the bar, the bartender came right up to him. He noticed it was a female and that she was starring at him funny, like she knew him from somewhere.

"Hi honey. What can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Just some water if you don't mind. I want to leave quick. I'm on some business here."

The bartender winked and said, "Right away. Can I get your name?"

Jacob thought about it for a moment, then figured it couldn't hurt for her to know. "The name's Jacob."

Something flashed in her eyes, like a memory flashed through her mind at the sound of his name. "That's a nice name. Mine's Telma." She held out her hand.

Jacob took it and shook. "Nice to meet you Telma." She walked away and he sat there watching her for a second, then turned his attention to around the bar. He noticed a couple of guys looking at him funny. Deciding not to worry about it, he turned back and saw Telma walking back up to him with his water.

"One water for the handsome young man."

Jacob took the water and thanked her, then started drinking it. But just before he got done, he felt hands grab him by his shoulders and fling him off his seat. His glass fell out of his hand and he flew through the air and landed on a table, feeling it break under him, and crashed to the floor, dazed.

The hands grabbed him again and pulled him up to his feet. Within his dazed mind, he heard a voice yell out and another one say, "Stay out of our bar!" A punch connected to his face and he reeled back from the pain. But it had cleared his head up, and that was exactly what he needed.

Jacob's vision cleared and he saw the same pair of men that were starring at him earlier. Knowing it would cause suspicion and let his father find him, Jacob tried to reason with the guys.

"Look, leave me alone and I'll leave. I sw-"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob saw another fist flying towards him. _I don't have time for this. _He thought to himself as the fist came closer. Dodging it, he grabbed the man by the arm and twisted it behind him, hearing the bone strain as he pulled it up. The man screamed out in pain as his arm was jerked up and screamed even louder as the bone made a cracking noise and his arm went in an odd angle.

Pushing him aside, Jacob readied himself for the other guy and started trading punches with him. The man was careful and landed a couple. But in the end, Jacob got under the his guard. Lifting the man up by his shirt, he threw him onto the table and then through the door. Scared for his life, the man took off running. In the bar, the other mans moans could be heard. Jacob looked in the bar and saw Telma walking towards him.

"Leave! I NEVER want you in my bar again! You hear me??? She screamed at him.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving." he said as he walked up the stairs and back up into the street. Strangely, he felt his pulse quicken and he also felt like something was trying to guide him somewhere. Following this feeling, he came up to a store named Madam Fanadi's Fortune Telling. Curious as to why he was led here, Jacob walked into the store, feeling like his destiny was finally within his reach.

***

Wolf Link came running up to the Western Bridge into Castle Town. Cursing his luck that he was blocked off at the Southern entrance and losing time, he transformed into his human self and walked into Castle Town.

Walking past the many people, Link marveled that so many people lived here. _Zelda leads her kingdom well. _Link thought as he entered the town square. Not paying attention, someone ran into him. Looking at the man, he noticed that this was the kind of man who couldn't be scared by much. And yet… Fear shined bright in his eyes as he starred up at Link.

"No! Don't hurt me!" the man shouted as he lifted his arms up to block himself.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt you." Link said as he lifted his hand up to prove that he was innocent.

The man starred up at him for a second and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Link."

"I thought your name was Jacob?" the man said.

Fear and excitement gripped Link's heart. _Jacob is here!_ "No, but that's my sons name. Can you tell me where he is please?"

The man pointed down the street where he came from and said, "In Telma's Bar. All though, I think she kicked him out now… Where are you going?" he said as Link took off running.

_I gotta find Jacob before he hurts himself. _Link thought as he ran as fast as he could. Jumping down the stairs, he noticed that the door was busted in and Telma was talking to someone about fixing the door. Looking up at him, Telma's face got red and she started stomping off towards Link, saying, "I told you to leave. Now you better… Link?"

"Yes Telma, it's me. I need to know where Jacob went. The kid that came into your bar."

Telma starred at him for a second. "That's your son, isn't it?"

Link nodded, "Yes. And he's in danger. Where is he?"

"Last I saw, he walked into Madam Fanadi's…"

"Thanks." Link turned around and raced into the street. But he stopped just in the middle of the street, because he saw Jacob about to walk through the southern gate.

"Jacob!" Link shouted and took off after him.

***

Jacob walked into the doorway and saw a big woman seated behind a round table. On the table sat a crystal ball, its insides formed with mist.

"I knew you would come. You have a big destiny before you. Would you like to hear it?" Spoke the woman at the table. Jacob jumped at her voice and stuttered, "Y-yes."

"Then sit." Hesitant, but still curious, Jacob walked over to the table and sat down in the chair across from her. "What would you like to hear from Madam Fanadi? Your love life or your career?"

"Um… Career, please."

"Then wait as I consult the spirits." Then she spoke in an odd language, one that felt oddly familiar to Jacob, but he couldn't place it. She spoke like this for a minute, then cried out in fear.

***

Madam Fanadi looked up at her customer with renewed fear. _This man must not be allowed to leave this building alive. He is a danger to not only Hyrule, but every dimension out there. I must stop him. _Slowly, she reached under the table for the knife she used for robbers.

"W-would you like t-to know your future boy?" Madam Fanadi whispered. He nodded, obviously eager. "You shall bring about the destruction of everything in our world. You shall lead the evil that has been locked away for centuries into this world and all dimensions and kill us all. Then you shall suffer at the hands of this evil, the first of many to die at its hands."

By now, the boy was standing up, trembling in fear. "That cannot be…"

"There is a way to avoid this future." Madam Fanadi said, pulling the knife slowly out of its sheath. "What is it?" he whispered.

"You must die now."

Madam Fanadi threw the knife at the boy and it would've connected with his heart, had it not stopped in midair. Lifting his head up, Madam Fanadi saw that some of the evil she had foreseen had already infected the boy. His pupils went blood red and he flashed an evil grin. "It seems you are too late Madam" the evilness said as the knife fell to the ground. The sword hanging on his side flew out of its sheath and went into his hand. "And you were wrong about me."

He walked up to her as she sat there trembling, frozen by fear and some unknown magic he was casting on her. But she managed to speak.

"How am I wrong?" she whispered.

The evil smiled, "You shall be the first to die at my hands." and drove the sword straight through her chest, puncturing her heart. The sword came out and was lifted up towards the sky. The last thing that passed through her mind before he drove the blade into her head and killed her was, _We are all doomed._

***

Jacob came to and noticed that his sword was in his hand. A second later, he noticed that his sword was sticking out of Madam Fanadi's head and her now empty eyes were gazing up at him, her surprise fixed forever onto her face. It took him another second to realize that she was dead, and that he had killed her.

Frightened, Jacob pulled his sword out of the now-dead psychic, sheathed it, and ran out the door. Pretending to not be noticeable, he fast-walked towards the nearest gate, trying to get out before the psychic was noticed. But before he could get out, a voice rang out through the crowd.

"Jacob!"

He turned around and saw his father running towards him, calling out to him. Jacob took off through the gate and down the steps, the sounds of his fathers footsteps echoing behind him.

"Jacob! Wait, we need to talk!" he shouted at him, but Jacob attempted to block it out of his head. _I must get out of here._ He thought as he jumped the last few steps and landed in soft grass.

But his luck was running out on him as he noticed that the path he had come in was blocked by a cave-in. Gorons were working on the cave-in, but he knew he wouldn't have enough time to wait for them. About to give up, Jacob had a vision flash through his eyes. Excited that he might yet get free, Jacob took a sharp right and started heading in that direction, following the instinct within him.

***

"Jacob!" Link shouted out. He saw his son spin around, his eyes wide with fear, and take off running through the southern gate, heading for the pathway. Link knew that he couldn't get out because of the landslide, but he took off after Jacob anyway, fearing the worst.

"Jacob! Wait, we need to talk!" he tried shouting, but it didn't seem to have any effect. He saw Jacob land on the ground and start for the path, only to stop as he noticed the landslide. Hope rose up as Link kept running. _I will reach him soon._

But something happened. Link noticed Jacob go rigged, his eyes unfocused. Just as quickly as it had happened, it was gone and he saw determination in Jacob's eyes. He took a right and headed in the direction of Lake Hyrule.

Link was confused. _He still can't get out of here._ he thought. But then something came into mind. "No!!" Link yelled as he took off in the same direction. He knew what Jacob was heading for and he had to stop him. Jacob stopped short and starred down. Link came up 10 feet behind him but stopped also, afraid Jacob would do something bad.

"Jacob," Jacob turned to his father. "Come home. Your mother is worried. So are the twins."

"And you father? Are you worried for my safety or that I will prove that I can best the Hero of Light?" Jacob spat at him, angry.

Link grew worried. "Hero of Light? Son, the Hero of Light has been dead. No one can best him. Son, come home."

"No!" Jacob yelled. By now, the Gorons had stopped working and were starring at father and son. "I will not! I know that my destiny is to defeat the Hero. She told me!"

"Who is she?"

Jacob smiled. Something in his smile disturbed Link. _My son is changing._ "The Great Fairy. She told me that I am destined to kill the Hero. And that the Hero… Is you father."

And with that, Jacob fell backwards into the giant hole that led into Lake Hyrule.

"NO!!!" Link screamed. He ran to the edge and looked down. His son was nowhere to be found. "No… no…" He fell to his knees and began crying. _I have failed. I lost my son._

***

Milky was swimming in the water, like all Zoras do when nothing is happening. But as it was, he was hunting for food for his family by the waterfall that came from Castle Town.

As he searched for food, Milky felt a distant vibration in the water. Looking around, he noticed a body floating in the water. His parents told him never to mix with Hylians, for they were evil and would kill him. But something about this one drew him and he brought it up to the surface and set it on the ground, looking at it.

It was Hylian alright, but it was cold and close to death. So, Milky used some blue potion and brought him back. Coughing up blood and water, the Hylian awoke. He had clear, amazing blue eyes. Eyes that hypnotized him.

"Thank you Zora. You have saved me."

Milky nodded. "No pro-"

The Hylians hand flew out and grabbed Milky by the neck. He started screaming, but the fist tightened and cut off Milky's air, so his scream became a whimper as he looked into the eyes of the Hylian. They had changed from the amazing blue that had occupied the Hylians eyes to a blood red. Milky saw a shadow pass behind the eyes. _I don't want to die._ Milky thought.

The Hylian smiled. _He has an evil smile. _"And for saving me Zora, I shall make your end quick." And with that, Milky felt his neck snap. And everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Link sat at the steps of Hyrule Castle, feeling alone inside. He had failed his wife. He told her he would bring their son back and he had watched him fall down the deep hole to Lake Hyrule. And there was nothing he could do about it.

_He is gone. Dead. My son…_

Link was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Zelda until she was screaming for him. "LINK!!!" He snapped to, and looked up at her.

"Yes, Queen?" He looked bad down at the ground.

" We have trouble in Lake Hyrule," Link flinched at that sound of that name but Zelda ignored him. "Someone found a Zora dead with its neck broken. A child, by their standards."

"What about it?" Link asked, clearly not interested.

Well, the person who told everyone was your son. He threw the body into the lake and let it sink, then he left."

Link looked up at Zelda and saw tears forming at her eyes.

"You mean…?"

Zelda nodded, "Jacob is killing kids Link. Madam Fanadi was also found dead in her shop. She had a sword run through her twice. Once in the chest, the next in her head. He is going too far Link."

Link jumped up and faced Zelda. "He is alive. I can bring him back, make him stop what he is doing. I know I can."

"And how many more people will he kill before you can get to him, Link? 10? 20? All of Hyrule? Link, he needs to be stopped."

"I know. But I can't kill my own son. I can't."

Zelda's expression softened and she pulled Link into a hug. "I know Link. But we must do what has to be done for Hyrule. Jacob has gone bad. I will let you choose. You can go home to your family and let us deal with him. Or me and you will look for him and try to make him change his ways. I have heard that he is heading for Kakariko Village."

Link looked into her eyes, the decision clear on his face. "We better get packing then."

***

Jacob rode the horse hard. He had blacked out again after he fell into the giant hole and came to on land, standing at a bank. Something was inside him, using him. Maybe it was the sickness inside him that the Fairy told him about. He needed to find the Temple of Time and get whatever was inside that would help him.

He arrived at Kakariko Village just as the sun was setting, got himself a black cape that would shadow him from his enemies, and managed to get a room in their hotel. Laying down on the bed, he stayed awake for some time, thinking. So much had happened recently. He felt physically and emotionally tired. Tomorrow, he would search for the key that would make him better. _Tomorrow…_

Came early for him. Before he knew it, the sun was in his face, lighting up him and the whole room. Jacob grunted. _Time to start_. He got out of bed, dressed in his cape, and went into the diner where dinner was being served. He ordered eggs and sat at his table. The eggs came and he managed to eat everything without causing trouble. He left a tip and walked out of the diner into the bright sun. Squinting, he headed in the direction of the graveyard, feeling drawn there.

***

The shaman Renado sat in his hut, eating his plate and looking out the window. _What a beautiful day. _he thought as she starred at the many people walking the streets. But as beautiful as the day was, though, something hung on the horizon. Something evil had crept its way into Hyrule, and it was affecting everyone. Even Renado, who was rarely affected by anything bad, could feel the coldness on this hot day.

But Renado shrugged it off for another day. At least, until he looked back out his window and noticed the young man walking towards the graveyard. The very way he walked told the shaman that the evil that he could feel in the air was either coming from this man or that he was affected badly by it.

Picking his staff up, he walked out his door and followed the young man, determined to find out what was the cause of all this.

***

Link and Zelda rode fast. Zelda told Link of how she felt that something bad was about to happen. So they rode hard and fast, making sure to lose no time in getting to Kakariko Village.

Once in the village, Link noticed Renado leaving his hut and walking towards the graveyard pretty fast. Zelda had gone one way, so Link decided to go talk to Renado to see if he had seen Jacob.

Link walked into the graveyard. Seeing Renado, he shouted out to him.

"Renado!" the old man turned around. Link started towards him, then stopped as he saw a figure rise up behind Renado.

"RENADO!!!" Link screamed. Renado turned around and noticed the figure behind him. In the figures hand was a knife, and it rose up to the heavens, and soared down into Renado's head, killing him instantly.

"No!!!" Link screamed, drew his sword, and charged his opponent.

***

Jacob first felt the man behind him when he past the house. He felt eyes lay on him and stay on him as he walked past, then he felt the man start following him. _I'll teach him not to mess with me._ Jacob continued walking until he made it into the graveyard, where he hid behind a tombstone and waited for the man to find him. To his surprise, the man stopped at the entrance and looked around, confused. He started back up walking.

Just before he got behind the tombstone where Jacob lay hidden, a voice rang through the air.

"Renado!"

The old man had turned and Jacob felt himself come close to blacking out again, but he kept himself awake enough to see what his body did.

_He drew his knife from its sheath, rose up from his hiding place, and stepped behind the old man. At the entrance of the graveyard, a lone figure stood. The figure saw Jacob and screamed at the old man called Renado. Renado turned towards Jacob and he saw his hand with the knife raise up towards the sky._

"_Foolish shaman. I cannot die." he heard himself say. The knife then came screaming down into the old mans head. He died instantly and fell to the ground. Inside himself, Jacob screamed at the murder he had committed._

And then Jacob gained full control of his body. He saw that the figure was none other than his father, and that he was charging Jacob with his sword drawn. Fearing for his life, Jacob quickly unsheathed the Ordon sword at his waist and met his fathers charge head on. Swords clashing, father and son fought to the death.

***

Link saw Jacob draw his sword in fear and met his charge head on. Link was surprised by how much power was behind Jacob's attacks and realized that whatever was inside his son was aiding Jacob in his fighting skills. They fought to the end of the graveyard, where Jacob stopped giving ground and began truly fighting back. But as many times as Jacob tried to kill him, Link couldn't find the strength to strike his own son down, and that was his downfall in this battle.

Jacob attempted to cut his head off but Link stopped the blow, and there they stood. Father and son. Both starred each other in the eye, but neither was willing to let go from the struggle. Link saw Jacob's eyes move for just a second, spotting something. He used this to his advantage, shoving the Ordon blade aside, and throwing a thrust in his sons direction. He pulled back, afraid to actually kill Jacob.

But Jacob had anticipated it, and rolled out of the way, behind Link. Instead of killing his father though, he dove into the crawlspace that lead to the late King Zora's grave. Link took off after him, and when he got out of the crawl space, his son was at the grave, starring into it.

"Jacob…" Link started.

"Shhh." he closed his eyes and started to light up. Seconds later, the light dimmed and Jacob was dressed in the Zora's Tunic. Turning towards his father, Jacob smiled and said, "See you later father. I got a date with the sky." And with that, he jumped into the water, swimming into a waterway that also led to Lake Hyrule.

"Not this time." Link growled and jumped into the water, chasing his son into the dark.

***

Ganon stood on his cliff, starring down in the water and watching his puppet. What he saw surprised him very much. _It seems that the boy truly been infected with some evil. This may prove to be a threat later on._

Ganon shook his head. He would deal with it later. So, he continued to marveled at the boys capabilities. It seemed he could take his father head on in battle. But it wasn't much to Ganon. He could tell The Hero was holding back on his skill, afraid to kill his son.

While their swords were locked, Ganon sent a message to the boy. _Use the crawlspace, get the Zora's Tunic, and go through the underground waterway. It's the only way._

It seemed the boy was good at listening, because he did exactly that. To Ganon's surprise, however, the Hero followed after him.

_This is going to be interesting._

***

Link surfaced from the water, coughing and trying to get his breath. In the distance, he saw Jacob dressed back in the green tunic, standing in front of the entrance to the Spirit spring with his sword drawn. _This has gone to far. _Link thought as he swam to land. _I must end this._

On land, Link walked over to his son. They stood there, swords drawn, waiting for the other to move. Jacob smiled, and threw himself at his father, swinging the sword in an arc that should've killed Link had he not back flipped out of the way. But Jacob knew again what would happen and by the time Link straightened himself up, Jacob was right in front of him.

Link felt an elbow slam into his face and he reared back from the pain, his vision hazy from the blow. By the time it cleared, Link saw his son running up the hill. _Why does he always run?_ Link thought as he took off after him. When he caught up with Jacob, he was standing in front of the giant cannon that led to the City in the Sky.

"Jacob. Stop, please. This has gone on long enough."

Jacob turned to Link and replied, "I am following my destiny father. Is that so much to ask?"

"You've killed innocent people, Jacob. One of them being my friend. That is too much to ask for."

A shadow passed by Jacob's eyes and for a second Link thought that he had transformed. But he stayed the same. "They should not have gotten in my way."

"Did the little kid get in your way?" Link asked.

A look of confusion came on Jacob's face as Link told him the truth. But he refused to believe it. "Liar! I am sick of your lies!" he turned to the cannon and lifted his hand.

Link saw a Clawshot in his hand and immediately checked his pocket. He had only one Clawshot in there. Link's head shot up and he screamed out, "Stop!!" as Jacob fired into the cannon and was pulled in. Link started sprinting and watched his son get shot into the sky. Pulling out his remaining Clawshot, he fired into the cannon also and felt himself get shot into the sky, following his son into the heavens.

***

Jacob landed in the city and immediately took off running. He knew his father would be right behind him and he was going to take no chances in staying to wait for him. He knew he got lucky in their last fight because his father had been going easy on him the whole time.

He heard his father land and the footsteps that followed told Jacob that he was close behind. Entering the city, Jacob continued to head towards the tallest tower in the city. He met many obstacles, but defeated them all. They had, however, given Link time to catch up with Jacob, so by the time Jacob got to the top, Link was less than a minute behind him.

_Time to end this here._

***

Link climbed the vine and pulled himself up onto the platform. Here was where he fought the dragon and had won. But he never dreamed he would have to kill his son at the top of the world. And there his son stood, at the center. Link walked up next to him and stood there, marveling at the sight.

"It's not too late to come home, Jacob. Queen Zelda has offered to let your sentence go off light if you give up."

Jacob chuckled. "I cannot give up father. There is something inside of me. Something… Violent. I must kill it and the Fairy told me how."

"And how is that?"

"I must take control of my own destiny and make my choice. In the Temple of Time, I will be able to make that choice."

Link sighed. "I can't let you go to the Temple. It would be too much for you."

Jacob smiled. "She told me you would say that. And she told me what I must do when you say that." he drew the Ordon sword and walked to in front of Link, facing him.

"Please Jacob. I don't want to kill you. You're my son." Link begged.

Jacob stood there, sword still drawn. "Face me father. If it is not my destiny to go to the Temple, then you must kill me here. Otherwise, fight me or let me go."

Link let another sigh escape him. "If I must." he drew his own sword and readied himself to fight.

Jacob smiled. "Don't go easy on me." and threw himself forward into his father.

And the battle was on.

***

Ganon watched the battle with excitement. He knew the Hero wasn't going easy on his son, but the boy kept pace with the Hero. _He even, _Ganon thought, _made the Hero fight harder just to keep his son from striking him down._ The boy would be perfect for him. But Link was beginning to be a nuisance to Ganon. If he didn't die before Ganon's plan came into effect, then he would have the honor of killing the Hero himself and ending this long war once and for all.

_All in good time though. My time will come soon._

***

"And then the man just jumped into the cannon and it shot him into the sky too. I always told the boy who came to me with the parts long ago that the cannon had powerful springs in it. It shots you into the heavens."

Zelda just kept on nodding and starring up in the direction where the cannon pointed. She knew Link had found Jacob and continued following him. They had found Renado dead in the graveyard, a knife sticking out of one of his eyes.

Zelda shuddered at the memory. It was almost too much to bear when she saw it. _Renado was a good man. He did not deserve to go that way. At least he will receive a proper burial._

She secretly hoped that Link would do what was needed to be done. He was the only one now who could stop Jacob, even if he didn't want to admit it. But she doubted Link's ability to do what was needed in this time of crisis.

_If it comes down to it, I will do what must be done. I love Link and do not want to hurt him, but I must put my kingdom first. And that means killing Jacob if necessary._

***

Link was beginning to feel exhausted. The strength of Jacob's strikes, combined with no sleep and strong gusts of wind hitting them both were taking a toll on him. He was beginning to doubt if he could keep pace with his own son.

Then something happened. Link slipped and fell to the ground. Jacob smiled in triumph and raised his sword to deliver the final kill. Then, the strongest wind ever hit Jacob and sent him flying to the other side of the platform. Link jumped up and pulled out his bow. He placed an arrow in the quiver and saw that Jacob had already done the same.

_He has gotten faster. This may be tougher then I thought._

There, they kept each other in their sights, neither letting go off the arrow that could deal the final blow.

It was Jacob who made the first move. He fired his arrow and it barely skimmed Link. Then Link let his arrow fly true and it connected with Jacobs shoulder. Jacob looked down at his side, back at Link, then back at his side.

Finally looking back up at Link, he said, "I can't believe it. I guess it's not my destiny to go to the Temple." And with that, he let himself fall off the platform, into the sky.

Link didn't try to stop him. He knew it would come to this. His son had changed for the worst. There was no saving him.

"I guess you already made your choice Jacob," Link told no one in particular, "You chose to let yourself change into something you're not. I just hope that I never have to do this again with your brother and sister."

And with that, Link went back to the cannon, shot himself into Lake Hyrule, and was reunited with Zelda.

"Link!" she cried out and pulled him into a hug. "Where's Jacob?"

"Dead," Link told her. "I managed to shot him with an arrow and he fell from the city. No one could survive that fall."

"Oh." Zelda said. "I'm sorry."

Link shrugged. "It's over now. I'm returning home to my family."

She nodded. "Bye Link."

***

King Ralis sat among his people, hearing of what news they have to bring. The most disturbing was of the dead Zora child found in Lake Hyrule. His neck was broken and his parents were devastated by the incident. He wish he knew what to tell the sad parents, but there was nothing he could do.

When he stood to speak, someone shouted, "Look! A body falling from the sky!" King Ralis looked up and saw that a body was indeed falling. He started to notify the guards to move everyone, but something about the body caught his attention. It was slowing down.

The boy landed on his feet to where he actually stood on the water. His head down, he drew his sword and cut off the head of a Zora nearby.

Ralis felt fear hit him. "Kill him!!!" he shouted at his guards. They rushed the boy, but were killed themselves in no time. Then the boy started walking towards King Ralis. He fell onto his throne and watched in fear as the young man stopped in front of him.

He looked up and Ralis saw blood red eyes starring down at him. Ralis felt that death had finally come for him.

"Good-bye, King." the man whispered.

_Here I come, mother. I can finally rejoin you and father._ Ralis thought as the mans blade ran through his heart and the blade ran up through his head. The last thing he heard was the mans evil laughter…


	5. Chapter 5

**2 weeks later…**

Ilia was kneeling on the ground, tending to her garden. To her right, Bo and Jena were working on pulling out the weeds, a task most kids would've found boring. But it was a task that her kids had managed to turn into a playful experience. To her left, her husband, Link, sat there, starring into space.

She worried about him. When he returned a couple weeks ago, he seemed different. He wouldn't talk to her and he avoided her eyes. After he returned, he walked into her fathers house, and told him of Renado's death. Then he stayed to himself after that. The kids kept asking what was wrong with him, and where Jacob was. But she could not give them an answer. She was starting to think that she didn't want to know the answer he had.

Link suddenly stood up. "I have to go somewhere." he told her.

Ilia started, "O-ok. Just be back before dinner."

Link just nodded. Then he took off into the woods. He would do that every night. No matter how late it was, Link would leave without taking anything and run into the woods. Every time he did, she soon heard a wolf cry into the night. It sounded as if it had its own sad tale to tell to everyone.

A few minutes later, a horse came riding up. On it, was the most beautiful woman Ilia had ever seen. And she knew this woman.

Ilia kneeled. "Queen Zelda. It is an honor."

Zelda smiled. "Rise Ilia. We are too good of friends for you to do that in my presence."

Ilia stood up and wiped her hands. "Well, it is still polite. Considering that you run all of Hyrule."

Zelda shrugged. "It does not mean that you have to kneel before your very own friend."

"Well, I still look awful. I'm all dirty." Ilia complained. They started laughing. When they were done, Zelda's smile was gone from her face. _She looks serious._ Ilia thought.

"I suppose you're wondering why I am here…"

Ilia nodded. "It's not everyday the Queen of Hyrule comes to see us ordinary citizens."

"Well, I need to talk to Link. It's important."

"You just missed him," Ilia pointed in the direction Link went in. "He went into the woods a little while ago. He has been doing that lately since he got back."

Zelda nodded. "It is no surprise. Especially after what had happened."

Ilia turned to the Queen. "What did happen? Link would not tell me. He has barely talked at all since he got back."

A sad look made its way onto Zelda's face. "I think we may need to go inside for this, it will be a long story…"

***

Wolf Link ran as hard and as fast as he could. Anything to keep the pain from taking over him. Anything from making him relive the memories of the City. He stopped at the cliff and howled his sadness into the night.

He still relived the memory though. The memory of his son falling off the platform with an arrow lodged in his shoulder. An arrow that Link had cast to destroy his own blood. The look on his face would forever be there when he closed his eyes.

He transformed into human Link and sat on the edge of the cliff, dangling his legs off the side and starring into space. He thought back to what his son had said.

_There's something inside me. Something… Violent._

Link often wondered what he had meant by that. But what had confused him even more, was the arrow. He knew how good Jacob was with a bow. He was just about as good as Link. But he had still missed Link. And Link's arrow had hit true. Had Jacob been playing with him, thinking that Link wouldn't have shot the arrow into him?

Or had Jacob regained who he truly was in the last moments of his life and shot the arrow so it would miss Link and Link would kill him?

_Either way, _Link thought, _I still killed him. After he let me live, I had killed my own son._

Link sat there for awhile, listening to the sound of the forest and reliving his happier memories of his son. Then, he headed back to his home. Upon arriving there, he noticed a horse standing in front his house. _It's Zelda's horse. _Link thought. He climbed the ladder and heard Zelda talking to Ilia. What he heard made him start running again. Towards Castle Town.

***

Zelda sat down at the table while Ilia got them some drinks and walked back to the table, handing Zelda her cup. She thanked Ilia and took a sip.

"So," Ilia asked after a moment, "Why are you here?"

Zelda stayed quiet for a moment. Then, "Link never told you what happened to Jacob, did he?" Ilia shook her head. "Well, Link ran into him a couple times. The second time, Link chased him all the way to the City in the Sky. There, I believe they fought at the highest platform in the city. From what Link told me…"

Zelda hesitated. _Should I really tell her this?_ But she knew she had to. Like Ilia, Zelda was also a mother and knew that she must be worried about her child.

She took a deep breath and continued. "From what Link told me, he shot Jacob with an arrow and Jacob fell from the city into the sky."

"No…" Ilia said, with tears forming in her eyes. Zelda got up and put her arm around Ilia.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." was all Zelda could say. But she knew she had to tell the rest.

"There's more." Ilia look up. "Last week, King Ralis and most of the Zora population were massacred. From one of the survivors, it was caused by only one boy. He gave a description too."

"From what he said, the boy fell from the sky into the throne room, landed on the water, and killed the guards before running his sword into Ralis. Also…"

Ilia jumped up. "Also what?!"

Zelda sighed. "Also, it sounds like the boy was Jacob. I think Jacob is alive and killing more people. I also saw him in Castle Town, buying a horse. Basically, Jacob is alive."

A rustle was heard outside. Ilia ran to the door, flung it open, and saw her husband running in the direction of Castle Town. "Link!!" Ilia shouted.

Zelda ran out the door. "Protect Bo and Jena. I'll go get Link and bring him back."

Ilia only nodded. Zelda jumped onto her horse and took off after Link.

_This has only begun._ Ilia thought as she walked back into her house.

***

Zelda caught up with Link just outside Castle Town. He had transformed into his wolf form and was almost about to run into the city if she hadn't have stopped him. She finally got in front of him and made him stop. He growled at her and transformed into his human form. Pulling his sword out on her, he looked her in the eye.

"Let me through." he said quietly but she could hear the deadliness in his voice.

Zelda shook her head. "I can't." she winced as Link put the tip against her throat, but didn't back down.

"Zelda, this is my one chance to set things right. I had thought that I had killed Jacob. Step aside now!"

"He is dead, Link. You told me of the evilness you saw in him. Whatever was going on with him has taken him completely over. You can't save him."

"Please Zelda," he was basically pleading with her now. "Please let me through. If he is in there, I will not attempt to fight him. I swear.

Zelda started to speak, but a loud roar rang through the air. Both Link and Zelda looked up and saw a giant lion standing on the steps facing them. In his eyes, Zelda saw that the pupils were blood red. But the look it gave told her who it was.

"Jacob…" Link whispered. He sheathed his sword and stepped from Zelda. "Move Zelda."

She turned to him. "What do you-" But was cut off as a black and white blur pushed past her and ran straight at the lion. The lion roared again and jumped at Wolf Link. They collided in a mess of fur, teeth, and claws. Zelda watched in horror as father and son ripped each other apart tooth and nail.

***

Jacob's lion form was bigger than Wolf Link, but Link was quicker and managed to dodge Jacob most of the time. But his luck ran out when Jacob managed to grab onto Link by the neck and flung him into a wall. Link tried to get up, but his knees buckled out from under him and he fell to the ground, defenseless. Advancing on him, Jacob raised his paw for the final kill.

Wolf Link watched in horror as his son stood over him. _So this is how it ends._ He closed his eyes and waited for the kill. In his mind's eye, he saw his parents smiling at him._ Mother… Father…_

The kill never came. He heard a giant roar of pain and the sound of paws running into the distance. Opening his eyes, he saw Zelda running towards him, with her bow out. She dropped it and knelt by Link.

"Oh Link. I'm so sorry." Zelda said. She lifted his head up and placed her hand on his forehead. Before he could do anything, she whispered something and Link's world went black.

***

Jacob transformed in the distance and turned back towards where he had left his father and the queen. He saw her lift his head up, then he drooped down and did not move. For a second, anyone else would've thought that she had put The Hero out of his misery. But Jacob knew better. She put him unconscious so she could heal him. She picked him up and walked into Castle Town.

_Now to continue on with my plan._ He took off after Queen Zelda, but instead of turning towards the doctor where they were headed, he kept going towards the castle. There, he would get the Queens heart.

***

King John sat in his study with his little girl. He was trying to teach her how to read, but it wasn't going well. All she wanted to do was play. So he gave up and let her run off somewhere else in the study. He grabbed a book and started reading.

He heard little Selina's laughter off somewhere, then it stopped. John got up concerned. "Selina?" he said out loud.

He turned a corner and saw her laying on the floor, asleep. We walked towards her, laughing. "Selina, you know you can't fall asleep now…" he stopped. A knife was poking into his back.

"Sit." John sat down. The knife left his back and the person holding it walked in front of him. John recognized him.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Jacob walked over to Selina, ignoring him, and started stroking her hair. John attempted to get up. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Don't you dare touch my daughter…"

Jacob turned and flung the knife in John's direction. The blade sunk into the wall right next to his head. John shut up then, determined not to make Jacob do anything he could regret.

Jacob walked over to him and drew his sword. "Now, now King, what's life without a little fun?" laughed Jacob and turned back to little Selina and raised his sword high.

John moved forward at that time to stop Jacob. But Jacob spun around and shoved the blade deep into John's gut. John felt his world tip over and he fell to his knees. Jacob walked in front of him.

"I didn't really want it to end like this my king," he said those last 2 words with a sneer. "But if it wasn't for my pesky father getting in my way, you wouldn't be dying and your little girl would be safe."

John managed to say, "P-please. No-not my d-daughter…"

Something flashed in Jacob's eyes. He almost looked… sad for a second. But it was quickly replaced with determination. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." and with that, he turned, pick up Selina, and walked out the door.

"Selina…" John managed to whisper, then he fell to the ground on his side and the world went black.

***

Link awoke in a bed. Every part of his body was sore. He groaned and looked up. A doctor was sitting at his table, working on his paperwork. Link tried getting out of bed, but a hand forced him down. He looked up and saw Zelda's face.

"Shhh, Link. You're ok. We're just in the doctors house right now. You took quite a beating."

Link remembered everything. "Jacob…" he whispered. She nodded. "He can change also."

She looked like she was fighting back tears. "Yes Link. He has learned how to change his form like you."

"Where has he gone to?" She started to answer, but then the door bust open and a Hyrulian soldier ran in breathless.

"Queen!"

Zelda stood up and faced the soldier. "Breath soldier." When he got calmed down, Zelda said. "Now, what is it that is so important?"

"King John, your highness. He has been found in the study. Someone stabbed him. Selina is missing also."

Zelda started. "No… Take me there. Now!!!"

They ran out the door, leaving Link alone in his bed. _This had to be Jacob's doing. I can't believe he would kidnap the Princess and kill the King. And I know where he is headed also._

He forced himself out of bed and dressed in his armor he found on a chair. Just before he left, he wrote a note for Zelda and left it on the table next to his bed. With that complete, he limped out the door and headed for the gates.

_I must find him now._

***

"John…" Zelda whispered as she kneeled down by her husband. He smiled weakly and coughed up blood.

"John. Who did this? You must tell me." Zelda asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

John spoke so softly that she had to lean over him just to hear him. "It was J-Jacob. H-he came."

She stood up. "Find Jacob, son of Link. He must be brought here and fully pay for his crimes." she started to walk off, but someone grabbed her wrist with force. She turned and was surprised to find John holding her. He looked her in the eye.

"Don't kill him my love. He has evil in him, yes. But there is still good in him. I saw it. He can be saved. Just with the right motivation."

And with that, his head fell on his pillow and he passed out. Zelda stood there for a minute, gathering her thoughts, then left. She walked back to the doctors to check on Link, only to notice that he had left. A note was on the bedside table.

_Zelda,_

_If you are reading this, I think that it was Jacob that took Selina and killed your husband. I know where he is headed and I have gone to stop him. Do not follow. You were right, he has changed. I must kill him and make sure that I complete the job. I will bring Selina back to you. I promise._

_Sincerely,_

_Link_

"Link…" Zelda whispered, then she ran back to the castle. In the study, her rapier was hanging on its mantle. She gripped the handle and lifted it up.

_I will make sure that no one else dies today._

***

Ganon laughed with excitement. Everything was going exactly as he planned. Even if Jacob wasn't exactly following orders, he was doing what he was told to do.

But one thing about the boy still bothered him. The fact that he had an evil seed in his heart and was growing concerned Ganon. He didn't want his one way out of the afterlife being contaminated with something that could prove a threat to him.

_All in due time though. I will be reborn again…_

***

Link cautiously walked through his front door, sword in front of him. The window was busted and the door was left open. He prayed to the goddess' that it wasn't Jacob that had broken in.

"Ilia?" Link shouted through the door. No one answered back, so he crept in slowly. As he walked into the middle of the room, a shadow passed over him. He spun around and saw a figure jump from the 2nd floor in front of Link. He was wearing a cape and the hood was over his face.

Link blocked the assailants jabs and cuts pretty easy. Soon, he had the person on their knees.

He put the tip of his sword right on the assailants neck, took the hood and ripped it off, expecting to see Jacob. But he saw some random person kneeling before him. The guy was terrified. "Come on man. Get that sword away from me…"

"Who are you? Where is my family?" Link shouted.

"Hey man, I don't know where your family is. Some dude came up to me in Castle Town and offered me a job. So, we came here. He told me to wait on the 2nd floor and attack the first person that came in. he said he would pay me big if I did."

"Do you know what he looked like?"

The man nodded, eager to live. "Yeah. He was…" he stopped, than toppled forward face first. An arrow was sticking out of the back of his neck with a note tied around it.

Link pulled the arrow out and opened the note: _I told him I would pay him big. And now I know that your following me father. I was hoping you would. Our family is at the entrance to the Forest Temple. If you come and show me the way to the Temple of Time, I will let them live. But fail to show up or if you do not come alone, I will kill my own family. Try me father._

Link let the note slip from his hands. _He has my family. I must get them back._

And with that, he took off towards the Forest Temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda passed by Coro's shop. As usual, he was asleep. But that didn't bother Zelda today. All she was worried about was getting to Link's house. When she arrived there, she noticed that the window on the door was busted in. she opened it up and saw a body on the floor. Afraid it was Link, she turned it over and saw that it wasn't Link. She sighed in relief, but then noticed the note. Zelda picked it up and read it.

_No. I can't believe him._ Zelda turned to leave, but a large figure was behind her. She nearly screamed out until a hand pressed over her mouth. She looked at its face and saw that it was Rusl.

"Rusl!!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Link. Have you seen him?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, but I know where he is headed. He is headed to the-"

He cut her off. "The Forest Temple."

Zelda starred at him. "How did you know?"

"Because someone took Abby from me and that someone is Jacob. He left me a note saying that he was at the Forest Temple and to come if I dared."

"Then lets go. Jacob has Ilia and the twins, plus my daughter." they took off out the door and into the woods.

***

Jacob sat on a branch hanging above the entrance to the Forest Temple. He was whistling to himself as he swung his legs back and forth. Beneath Jacob, his mother and siblings were tied up in a cage along with Abby and the Princess.

Ilia spoke into the night. "Jacob, please let us go. Don't do this anymore."

She couldn't see him. No one could see him where he was unless they were next to him. But he could see out into the forest.

"I can't mother. I need to do this."

"Do what?" she screamed. "What do you need to do that you risk the life of people who care about you and love you?"

Jacob looked down at his mother. _She is so beautiful._ he thought. _So is Abby and Bo and Jena and Selina. I will miss them all when my time comes._

"I need to die." he said to his mother.

She started to speak, but then looked straight ahead. Jacob looked ahead of him also and saw his father running towards them. He couldn't see Jacob, but he saw his wife, and that was all that mattered to him. Jacob pulled his bow out, placed an arrow in the quiver. And took aim.

***

Link reached the cage that held his family. He stopped short and fell to his knees.

"Ilia. You're ok. All of you are ok." he looked over and saw that Jacob had also taken Abby.

_This has to end._ "Jacob!!" he screamed into the air.

"Link…" he looked down at his wife. "He says he needs to die. Jacob says he has to die."

"To die?" Link asked. Then a voice rang through the air.

"I told you to come alone!"

"I did!" shouted Link. "I did come alone!"

"Than why are THEY here?" Link spun around and saw Zelda and Rusl running towards them.

"No!!!" Link shouted. He heard a rustle and looked up. An arrow shot out of the leaves above him and flew towards Zelda. Rusl saw it to and jumped in front of Zelda. The arrow plunged itself into his shoulder and Rusl fell to the ground.

"Rusl!" Link and Ilia shouted.

"Daddy!!" Abby screamed. She started crying at the sight of her father on the ground.

Zelda looked down at the man who gave his life for her, then back up at them. "Link, behind you!"

Link turned and saw Jacob holding a knife to Ilia's throat. "One false move and I will slit her throat."

Link took a step towards his son. "Jacob, set the knife down." Meanwhile, Zelda had started working on healing Rusl. "This all needs to stop now. It has gone on for far too long. Please, I'm begging you."

Jacob shook his head and started laughing. "I can't stop. Didn't you hear me before? I have something inside of me and I must kill it."

Link took another step. "Then come home and let us kill it together. Please."

But Jacob wouldn't back down. "Tell me where the Temple of Time is." Zelda looked up at that one. She now knew what Jacob was going for._ Of course, it's simple._ But Link didn't know why he wanted to go. And that was what made it even worse.

"Then let's go together. I just need you to let your mother go."

Jacob looked at him, thinking on what to do. Finally, he said., "Lead the way."

***

Link left Zelda, Rusl, and everyone else behind. It was just him and Jacob heading for the Sacred Grove. Jacob stayed behind his father, keeping his sword unsheathed and in his hand, in case Link tried anything.

They stopped at the entrance to the Sacred Grove. "Through here is where the Temple is hidden," Link said. "Now, why do you want to come here?"

Jacob ignored him and walked in front of him. He starred at the entrance, then spun around and attacked Link. Link, taken by surprise, fell to the ground and watched as his son dug the blade into the ground beside him.

"This is where we part ways father. Follow me, and you will die." And with that, he sheathed the Ordon blade and took off into the Sacred Grove.

Link laid there for a minute, than jumped up and ran after him. But he only got just past the entrance when he was knocked to his knees. Looking up, he saw the ghost of Ganon starring at him.

"Ganon!" Link said, "Your time is coming to an end. You may be able to stop me, but my son will make sure you are cast down just like he has been planning to do!"

Ganon laughed. "You really think he has been looking for a way to KILL me? Foolish Hero. I sent him on his journey to bring me back to life."

Link starred up in horror. "You mean…"

Ganon nodded. "That's right. You son Jacob has been doing all of this to free me from the afterlife." Laughing, he disappeared into the shadows.

"NO!!!" Link screamed. He pulled out his blade and charged the shadow that Ganon stepped into, swinging his sword wildly. Hitting nothing but trees, Link calmed down and set off towards the Temple.

***

Link stepped through the crack in the wall and came into the outside of the Temple. The statues that guarded the temple stood as they always have. Link stepped forward and unsheathed his sword. He walked onto the Triforce symbol and stood there.

"Come out Jacob!" he screamed into the air. "I followed you! Why aren't you attacking me?" he saw a shadowy figure standing on the balcony for only a second. Then it disappeared.

Another movement out of the corner of his eye was the only warning Link got before he was attacked. Jacob slammed into his side and sent him rolling across the ground. He jumped up and charged Jacob. There, they fought to the death in front of the Temple of Time, each of them equal in their skills. But they both knew only one person would walk out of this alive.

***

The figure watched father and son duel it out. It was interested in both of them, but knew that someone would die here today. It saw one of the swords shatter from the impact of the strikes and its owner fall to the ground. When the other raised its sword to strike down the unfortunate fighter, the figure jumped into action.

***

Link tripped and fell to the ground. What was left of his shattered sword was knocked out of his hands and flew away from him. He looked up and saw Jacob raise the Ordon blade into the air. _Why does this always happen to me?_

This time, there would be no wind to blow Jacob away. No Zelda to cast her Arrows of Light at Jacob and make him run. It would be a miracle if Link came out alive in this one.

And a miracle did happen. Link felt the familiar sensation of being teleported pass over him and suddenly he was in front of the Forest Temple. He saw Zelda notice him in surprise, then look up and gasp. Link looked up and whispered, "Midna…"

The Twilight Princess smiled. "Yes, Link. I'm glad you recognized me. Although, I must say, you have gotten sloppy in your fighting."

Link staggered to his feet and face his old friend. "Midna, I can't believe you're here. How? The Mirror was destroyed…"

"I repaired it. Something is happening in the Twilight world. Ganon's evil was starting to seep into there, infecting everyone that is weak against it. I found a way to repair the Mirror and came here. I knew that if you had felt the same thing, you would head to get the Master Sword and stop Ganon again. So I waited for you to come. And it was a good thing I did too."

Link shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe it. But I need you to take me back to the Temple."

Midna's jaw dropped. "Why? Link, you nearly died in there." Zelda looked at Link in surprise. "I can't let you go back."

"Midna, Zelda. I need to go back. I found out that Jacob is going to try and use the Master Sword to bring Ganon back. If he does, I won't be able to stop him. I need to stop Jacob form getting it."

Midna nodded. "He's right." She looked up into the sky. Suddenly, Link and Zelda were teleported into the Grove. Link took off into the swords altar room. But he was too late.

Jacob stood over the altar, the Master Sword gleaming in his hand. "Jacob…" Link said.

Jacob turned to him. "Hello father." Midna and Zelda ran into the room. "Thank you, Twilight Princess, for repairing the Mirror of Twilight. It would've taken much more time that I do not need to waste. Oh, and here is your sword father." he lifted his hand. The Ordon sword lifted into the air like it was being levitated, and shot out towards Link, about to impale him. It would have too, had not Zelda acted in the last second and threw herself in front of Link. The sword plunged into her stomach and the force of the impact slammed into Link. They went flying through the wall.

"Link! Zelda!" Midna shouted. She turned to Jacob. "I will kill you for this! Mark my words!!!"

Jacob chuckled. "Empty words from someone who hid behind a dog and made the dog do all the work. But I do not have time for this. I must be off." he raised the Master Sword into the air and teleported himself away.

_Ugh! I need to check on Link and Zelda!_ Midna turned towards the wall they went through. When she climbed through the hole, she saw Link holding the Queen of Hyrule in his arms. He looked up at Midna and she saw tears in his eyes, then he looked back down at the Queen. The Ordon sword lay at their side, blood gleaming on it. Zelda was barely breathing.

"I was supposed to protect her." Link said. Midna didn't interrupt him. "I told her I would bring her daughter back. And it almost worked. But I got her killed."

"Link…" Link looked up at her again. "We need to take her to a doctor. It's the only way to save her. Do you know where one is?"

He nodded. "There is a doctor in Castle Town that took care of me one time. He is a good man and will do his best to help Zelda."

Midna walked forward, fighting back her own tears, picked up Zelda. Link let her, then picked up the Ordon sword and sheathed it. Midna then teleported them all outside Castle Town. From there, she followed Link to the doctor. Once inside, they left her in the care of him.

Outside the doctors, Midna turned to Link. "We know where he is headed. The Twilight world. We need to go through the Mirror and stop him."

Link only nodded. "Link, I know you are upset about Zelda. I am too. But you need to get your head cleared up if we're going to avenge Zelda and everyone else that Jacob has killed or hurt."

"I know Midna! I just… he is my son. I don't know if I could strike him down so easily."

Midna sighed. "If it comes down to it, I will kill him for you. I do not want you living with the pain of killing someone you love." Link nodded once more.

"Let's go" Midna teleported her and Link to the Mirror Chamber, where their fate awaited them.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob walked into the throne room of the Twilight Palace. Everywhere he had seen, there was Twili standing there, scared of him. _As they should be._ he thought as he ascended the stairs. We walked over to the throne.

In it sat a stone statue. A voice whispered in his ear. _Shove the blade into the statues heart_. Jacob unsheathed the Master Sword and prepared to stab it, but stopped.

_What am I doing?_ he asked himself as he stood there. He was really planning on bringing back someone who had caused grief to the people of Hyrule, wasn't he?

_But,_ the voice whispered,_ you know that if you can bring it back, you can cast away the evil. Be free my son…_

Deciding to go with it, Jacob stabbed the statue just as Link and Midna ran into the throne room.

"No!" Link shouted. Jacob looked at his father. _I have done something wrong. I'm sorry father…_ the world went black.

***

Link burst into the throne room. The Twili had let him through without any complications considering that he was with Midna. But he was still too late.

He saw Jacob slam the Master Sword into the statue of Ganondorf and darkness surround him. "No!" Link shouted. Jacob looked at him one final time before he was completely covered by it. Link drew the Ordon blade just as Midna stopped beside him. Together, they waited for the darkness to disappear.

When it did, it was not Jacob that stepped onto the ground. It was Ganondorf. He cast aside the Master Sword, cracked his neck, and turned towards Link.

"Hello Hero. Twilight Princess." he chuckled softly.

"Where is my son, Ganondorf?" Link screamed.

Ganondorf pointed at his head. "He is in here, and in here is where he will stay."

"Let my son go!!!" Link cried and charged his enemy. Ganondorf lifted his hand and Link flew into the air, grabbed by an unforeseen force. Ganondorf flung his hand to the side and Link flew into the wall, fell to the floor, and did not get back up.

"LINK!!!" Midna screamed. She ran over to him and held him in her arms.

"Too bad it has ended like this," Midna looked at the man who had taken everything from her. "I could appreciate a good fight right about now."

"Then you got one." Using her Twilight power, the Twilight Princess grabbed a pillar and flung it at Ganondorf. He drew his sacrificial sword and cut the giant pillar in half. Dust and debris flew everywhere. Midna grew excited. _I killed him._ But excitement turned into horror as Ganondorf stepped from the dust, wiping himself off.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" Ganondorf said. "Is that really the best you can do?" he laughed, and teleported away.

Midna looked down at the Hero. "Link, wake up. Hyrule needs you. Zelda needs you. Your family needs you. Jacob needs you."

After a couple seconds, Link's eyes opened up and Midna saw determination in them. "Then let's go. I think I know where he is headed."

***

Zelda got out of bed. She remembered Link and Midna leaving her there for the doctor to take care of her, than leaving. She wished she could've gone with them, but she was hurting. Pain still gripped her every time she moved a wrong way. _I will always be crippled._ she thought.

Zelda sat in a chair by a window. One of her servants came in asking if she wanted anything. She said nothing and the servant walked out. Zelda sighed and looked back out the window. Dark clouds were forming in the horizon. "The time for all things to end is near. I can feel it."

"And right you are Queen." Zelda spun around and fell to the floor in pain, falling victim to the pain in her stomach. When it subsided, she looked up and saw Ganondorf standing before her. He smiled.

"Ga-Ganondorf! I will make sure Link kills you!"

He laughed. "Ah, but you do not know yet. Your precious Hero is dead. He lies in the throne room of the Twilight Palace with the Twilight Princess."

"No… you're lying!!!" Zelda screamed in agony and grief. She started crying.

"Such weaklings." Ganondorf said. He grabbed the Queen, ignoring her squeals of pain, and pulled her close to him. "But you do have your uses. I will need you later." and with that, he cast a spell to make her unconscious.

***

"Link, please. You need to listen." Midna tried to say but Link kept ignoring her, moving in the direction of the Hyrule Castle.

"LINK!" she stepped in front of him.

"What Midna? Zelda is in danger, I can feel it. I need to get to the throne room."

"But if you go in there, Ganondorf will surely kill you."

Link looked her coldly in the eyes. "Then what should I do? Let Ganondorf kill Zelda? Let him take over all of Hyrule? You know as well as I do what happens if I let him do that!"

"I know. But just charging in there will not help us at all. We need to come up with a plan."

Link got in her face. "Then what do you suggest?"

Midna started to answer. But a low rumble shook through the earth. They were both standing in Castle Towns town square, next to the fountain. The rumble seemed to be coming from the castle. They both looked up in time to see the castle start to shake. Then it came crashing down into pieces.

"Zelda!!" Link and Midna screamed out. All around them, everyone panicked. Link started forward, but stopped as he saw Ganondorf step from the ruins. He didn't seem to noticed the Hero. So Link unsheathed his sword and hid behind a column, waiting for his chance. Ganondorf had Zelda walking behind her.

Link tried something. _Zelda. _he sent forward. The queen started and looked around. _It worked. _he thought excitedly.

_Zelda, listen._ he thought. _It's Link. I do not know what Ganondorf told you, but I guess he told you that I was dead. I'm not. I'm hiding right now, waiting for the chance to kill him. Just be calm and don't give away that I'm alive._ Zelda nodded and continued walking with Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf!" Link turned his head and saw Midna charge forward. _No Midna! _was all he could think. Ganondorf noticed the Twilight Queen and laughed.

"You really do not give up, do you?" he laughed at her. She blasted Twilight at him and sent him flying through the air into a wall that was actually left standing. The wall collapsed and fell on the King of Shadows. Link used this to his advantage and ran for more cover. Just as he slide behind some wall, pieces of the wall Ganondorf flew into were flung into the air and Ganondorf stood up, clearly angry.

"You have bugged me for the last time Twilight Queen!" he took a huge chunk of the wall and threw it at Midna. She blasted it to pieces but got another piece slammed into her and she fell to the ground.

_Midna…_ Link thought to himself. _Too many people have died on this day. I must end this._

"Ganondorf! Link will finish you off!" Zelda cried at the King of Shadows. He turned to her and laughed. "Don't you get it? Your Hero is dead. He cannot save you."

Link stood up from his hiding place, hatred flowing through his veins. "I disagree with you there Ganondorf," Ganondorf spun around, the grin on his face sliding away to a look of pure hatred. "I won't die until you die."

"Well then," he drew his sword and stepped towards Link. "Looks like we're both going to live forever." and charged Link.

Link drew the Master Sword and met Ganondorf's attack head on. Above them, the storm raged on.

***

Jacob floated through the air, feeling light. He was a prisoner in his own mind, the worst torture a living being could endure. He saw through his own eyes what Ganondorf was doing with his body, but he could do nothing about it. He cried to himself.

He felt movement in the air around him. Opening his eyes, Jacob saw a being who was completely black with red eyes starring at him.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

The dark being smiled at him. "I am your inner darkness. I am here to help free you from the so-called 'King of Shadows'.

"But why?"

Dark laughed. "Because I am to be the one who should take you over. Not this weak creature. You will regain control of yourself, but only for as long as I allow it. But soon, I will come back. And I will win."

"Not if I can help it," Jacob said. "I will find you in my mind. And I will kill you."

Dark smiled once more. "I have defied gods and demons. Do your best." and just like that, he was gone.

Jacob lay floating there for a second, when an idea formed in his head. He reached his hand out to nothing, grabbed thin air, then let go.

***

Link slipped._ Why do I always mess up?_ he thought as he fell to the ground. Above him, Ganondorf stood.

"So," he said with a smile on his face. "The Hero falters once again. Now I can end this blasted war and regain my throne." he raised his sword in the air, then his hand flew open, causing his sword to tumble out.

"Wha-" Ganondorf started, then his voice locked up and he fell to his knees. Screaming into the heavens, Ganondorf fought with himself, then let his head hang low. It came back up, and in his eyes, Link saw his son once again.

"Dad…" Jacob said. "I need you to stab me."

Link stood up. "Why? Jacob, you beat Ganon. You ended it."

Jacob shook his head. "He's fighting me dad. Take the Master Sword and stab me now. It's the only way. Trust me."

"Jacob…" Link started.

"Do it!" Jacob shouted, then he spread his arms out wide, exposing his chest. Link picked up the Master Sword, and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I love you." and with that, he thrust the sword into Ganondorf/Jacob's body. The scream that followed could be heard everywhere in Hyrule and into the heavens. Ganondorf/Jacob rose into the air and a bright light flashed into the air, blinding all. When the light faded, Link saw his son lying on the ground, not moving.

"Jacob…" he knelt by his sons body and started crying


	8. Chapter 8

**2 weeks later…**

The young woman walked over to the grave. She knelt down in front of it and placed some flowers by it. Then she stayed there, starring at the name on the grave.

"I can't believe it's been 2 weeks since you died. You were such a light in our world. To be taken away like that, it's… its…" she burst into tears. She continued crying until she heard footsteps. Wiping her eyes, she stood and turned to Link.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"ok. It's just so hard. He was my everything. And now he's gone. Just like that."

"I know. I know." he drew her into a hug and let her cry. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and stepped away from Link. "I'm sorry Link. I do not know what came over me."

Link nodded. "It's ok. I must leave now. Go home and get some rest." he kissed he young woman on the forehead and walked off.

Link walked over to the man standing a short distance away. He stopped short of the figure and stood there. Then they started walking together.

"Did you tell her I was sorry?" the man asked after a while.

"No Jacob, I did not. The lose of her husband is taking her toll of Zelda. You can only imagine what she is going through."

Jacob shook his head. "I never meant for any of this to happen, Dad. I did not know that Ganon wasn't who he said he was."

Link nodded again. "I know Jacob. But sometimes this stuff happens. And yet, life goes on. Zelda will get better eventually. Then after that, who knows what will happen."

They stopped walking and Link faced his eldest son. "So, what will you do now Jacob? Will you come home with us?" but he already knew the answer.

Jacob shook his head. "I can't. Whatever is inside of me that killed all those innocent people is still there. I will need to find a way to kill it before it's too late."

"I understand. Take this." Link handed him a bag. Jacob looked inside. "Dad, this is all of your equipment." Link nodded. "But why?"

Link sighed. "I think that whatever journey it is that you are going on will be more dangerous than what happened here a couple weeks ago. You need all the help you can get."

Jacob starred at the bag speechless. Then looked back up at Link. "I will do my best to return these to you."

"I know. Just make sure you come home safe." Jacob nodded and hugged his father. "Come home soon son."

"I will father." and with that, he turned and walked over to his horse. Jumping onto the horse, he took off riding into the sunset. Link stood there standing for a minute, then turned and headed home to his family.

***

The darkness inside of Jacob smiled to himself. Thanks to Ganon, he was now born in the best vessel there was. But now the boy knew of him, and was going to do his best to kill him. He would let him go for awhile, watching his progress. But if he proved too much of a threat, he would come up and end this futile struggle once and for all.


End file.
